


Again

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Phan was real… 7 years ago. But when old feelings return, Dan and Phil have a problem.





	Again

Dan stifled giggles as Phil eked out yet another off-key screech that was supposed to be part of Welcome to the Black Parade. Dan knew the song by his empty heart, but Phil wasn’t quite as in touch with his inner emo. Dan rolled his eyes as the little eighth note Phil was controlling plummeted off the ledge. “This is the worst experience of my life.” He flashed some signature heart eyes at Phil, knowing their fans would love it. However, that wasn’t why he did it. It had just become his reaction whenever Phil did something stupid. Dan thought of the heart eyes as an expression of friendship. That was all. 

“Sing Toxic.” Dan knew it was coming, and he knew he and Phil were going to sing it as a duet, but that didn’t make him any more prepared. He still had to hold back laughter as Phil butchered the moan at the beginning, but after that they sounded surprisingly good. Phil added in a couple of the high parts slightly before their eighth note fell off, and the two blended. When they fell, Dan smiled remembering all the times they had sang the “phandom anthem”. He felt a familiar, yet long gone feeling creep into his stomach, and it was soon followed by dread. The warm, caring feeling that was love had overcome Dan, and he struggled to fight it. However, he had little choice. He couldn’t fall in love with Phil. Not again. 

Not again. The feeling crept into Phil’s stomach yet another time. He tried to ignore it, but every time Dan smiled, Phil fell in love all over again. Dan thought he was over him, but Phil never stopped loving him. However, Phil knew Dan was over him, and didn’t want to ruin their friendship. It had been seven years since they broke up. Phil was in awe of the huge amount of time that had passed. Collectively, it went by so fast. Each moment now, however, had been droning on for what seemed like hours to Phil. He missed Dan so damn much. But Phil knew he could never get Dan back. Dan didn’t love him. 

Not again. Dan’s stomach was infested with the love now. He and Phil were sat on the plane to Singapore when it crept in for the tenth time of the day. Dan had been counting. He didn’t know how long he could last without telling Phil. He couldn’t tell him. But then again, he couldn’t not. 

Dan was falling asleep. Phil wasn’t that tired, but he knew Dan had probably been up the night before on Tumblr into the early hours of the morning. Their sleep schedule was telling them to sleep. However, they were stuck on a plane. Dan uncomfortably shifted and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s curls. Phil loved Dan’s curls. 

“Phil?” At the sound of his name, Phil immediately looked over at the younger boy on his shoulder. He was still sound asleep, although Phil could have heard he heard Dan say his name. “Phiiiiiiiiiilll?” He cried out for Phil again, this time with a cheeky smile on his face. This time, Phil noticed that Dan really was talking to him in his sleep. 

Was Dan dreaming about Phil? If so, what was he dreaming? The feeling was creeping into Phil’s stomach again. “Oh, Phil…” Was that a moan? That sounded like a moan. Dan puckered his lips and softly moaned again. That was enough to convince Phil. The feeling filled up his stomach as his hopes soared. Could Dan love him again? He entwined his fingers with the sleeping Dan’s, and smiled as he descended into a peaceful and happy sleep himself.

Dan woke up to a sleeping Phil, and the first thing he noticed was the fact that their hands were linked. Dan gasped, releasing Phil’s hand, as the feeling crept in again. Did Phil take his hand? Was Phil still in love with him? Dan pushed the thought out of his mind and agreed with himself to never mention what just happened to Phil. Dan could only hope he wasn’t sleep-talking during that one dream he’d had…

Phil had to tell him. He needed to tell Dan he knew about the dream, and he needed to let his feelings out. They were on vacation. It would be the perfect time. Phil couldn’t take it anymore. It was time to try again.

“Dan?” Not again. The feeling was back. In fact, it had never gone. But when Phil spoke in that soft, domestic voice he had reserved just for Dan, it intensified. Dan turned to look at his best friend’s figure. He could barely see Phil’s face, as they were in the dim blue lighting of the aquarium. “I heard you talking in your sleep on the plane…” 

Dan’s heart started racing. Phil heard him calling out for him. Dan was convinced that he knew he loved him and would leave him forever. A silent tear streaked down his cheek, invisible to Phil in the dark lighting. “Oh, Phil… Umm… I…” 

“Do you still love me?” 

The question was in the air for seconds before Dan began to stutter. “I… I really… Uh… Phil, I l-” Dan was cut off by Phil pressing his lips to Dan’s. The younger boy kissed back, finally satisfied with the feeling. Although both boys knew what the feeling really was, until this point, they had associated it with anxiety and loneliness. But now, it was finally love again.


End file.
